


Love Like You

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the nicest person, so nice, he not only fed and let a wanted criminal who tried to take over the world 3 years ago stay at his house, he's also helping him act more human.</p><p>It's no surprise that Mark immediately goes to Ireland upon hearing about it... And finding a man who's just begun to get unbrainwashed. This'll be a bumpy ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Could Begin To Be (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I don't know. This. Just give it a chance?

Jack led a relatively normal life. Yeah, he was a famous YouTuber with 5 million subscribers, yeah he was shipped with people, yeah he got to do so many things, but really, he was just a human being with normal problems. 

Until, of course, someone was knocking on his door. Jack stood and went to the door, opening it. "Hello?"

… There stood the 'man' that had destroyed New York 3 years ago. Before Jack was a YouTuber. He blinked in surprise as the god watched him through hooded green eyes.

"... You..." Jack's breathing hitched. Why was... What the hell? "What about me?"

Loki looked around himself, then to Jack. "I'm… Sorry to intrude. I just… I am in need of a place to stay."

Jack quickly got out of the way and let Loki in. "Sorry, I... Yer the guy who tried ta take over 3 years ago."

Loki went silent. He… Was. "Yes... Except I wasn't in my right mind. I don't want a throne, nor did I ever in the first place. I was being mind controlled."

Jack went silent. He... Well, he believed before he discounted! "... Ok. I guess I believe Ya. Are Ya ok?"

"I'm dreadfully weak..." Jack quickly helped Loki to the couch. "Hungry?" Loki nodded in response.

Jack sped to get Loki the fruit he had requested, then quickly brought a bowl back to Loki. Loki slowly ate the fruit.

"So, you're not human, right?" Jack asked, laying on the ground on his stomach. His hands propped up his face.

"No, I am not." Loki agreed, before watching Jack carefully. "What?"

"Well, I'm jus' wonderin'... Ya need a place ta stay, Ye? An' I bet yer hidin' out, righ'? So I'll help Ya be more human like!"

Loki blinked in surprise. He supposed Jack wasn't as daft as he had initially thought... "... Alright. But what's in it for you?"

"I just like helping people." Loki slowly nodded, understanding on his face. "Then... Thank you."

Jack grinned. "Of course!"


	2. The Hell Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't understand Jack's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG FFF BUT I JUST GOT $380 SOOOO

"What the hell is that?"

Jack looked up, a bit startled as he nearly dropped his gamepad.

"Oh! It's a controller... 'a play video games whit it."

Loki leaned forward to stare at the set up.

He was wearing clothing he'd borrowed from Jack, and while he'd protested getting it cut TOO short, Jack had managed to convince him to go out and get a hair cut.

"Why?"

"It's my job! I record myself playin' games, then upload 'em. That's how 'a get my money, an' it's fun!"

Loki knew what he was doing as soon as he did it.

He swung himself to the side and sat down on Jack's lap, nearly smirking when Jack blushed lightly.

"Wh-What 'r you...?"

"And do a lot of people like your videos?"

Jack swallowed, glancing away. "Nearly 6 million..."

Loki nodded, starting to mess with the computer.

"How long can I stay, Sean?"

Jack huffed a bit, rolling his eyes. Loki continued to call him Sean.

"As long as ya need..."

Jack's breathing hitched as Loki turned, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you think I can watch some of your videos?"

"... Maybe if ya get off of me!!!"

The Irishman's yell caught Loki off guard, nearly causing the God to fall.

Loki learned early on that causing Jack to get loud was a bad thing.


End file.
